How to Tame an Ex-Potion Professor
by ItachiBlack
Summary: Severus Snape is going through a trial and a certain Ms.-Insufferable-know-it-all interrupts his trial. His sentence isn't life imprisonment in Azkaban, it's worse: he will become a Muggle under constant supervision of Hermione Granger. Granger believes she's helped him, but his opinion differs. How can she tame her furious ex-potion professor.
1. The Hearing

Severus Snape is going through a trial and a certain Ms.-Insufferable-know-it-all interrupts his trial. His sentence isn't life imprisonment in Azkaban, it's worse: he will become a Muggle under constant supervision of Hermione Granger. Granger believes she's helped him, but his opinion differs. How can she tame her furious ex-potion professor.

**Author's Note: Hey, I just got this idea while having a fever. Who knew having a fever could be a good thing? I hope you enjoy the story and continue to follow it along! **

**DISCLAIMING OWNERSHIP OF HARRY POTTER. **

**So ****_italic writings are Snape's thoughts._**Enjoy.

* * *

There were numerous pairs of eyes glaring at him. Severus could distinguish them into categories: angry eyes, disgusted eyes, eyes that wanted to kill him. _They'll get their wish from my trial today. _He couldn't care less; his task was over. There were no more orders for him to follow; Dumbledore was dead and the Dark Lord was dead. His mission was over since Harry Potter was permanently safe. Now he could die and rot in Azkaban; after he died, he would meet James and Lily Potter. He would ask for their forgiveness for his previous crimes that resulted in their deaths.

He stoically climbed out of his confinement as the wizards wrapped thick chains around his filthy wrists and ankles. Then they pointed their wands at him, "Petrificus totalus." His chains kept him from falling onto his face and the men dragged him along the corridor to his trial.

The buzzing room fell silent as his petrified body entered the courtroom. Severus was shoved into the heavily barbed, metallic cage. If it weren't for the petrifying spell, he would have sneered as one of the men whispered in his ear, "Today will be the last day for you to see anyone for the rest of your miserable life." _That's my plan. _

He kept his eyes closed while the jury and the judge were talking. Snape's lousy lawyer hardly defended him. Severus wasn't angry or shocked because he was aware the wizard also wished for him to rot in Azkaban. Everybody did. _Who wouldn't?_

Bang! Severus opened one of his eyes as he heard the door opened. _Can't be anyone important. _He sealed them shut again, but they flew open when he recognized the witch's voice. "Sir, you can not sentence this brave wizard to Azkaban. He's not even having a fair trial and I believe no one can disagree with me. Every witch and wizard here is biased and wishes for Severus Snape's life imprisonment in Azkaban," argued the witch. _Why the hell is Hermione Granger here? _

His eyes widened as he watched her continue to shout, "Severus Snape has been a valuable double-agent for us, the Order. He has been faithful on following his orders. He carried the greatest burden through this war. No one else was aware of his position besides the Order!" _Shut up, you stupid woman! Quit interfering! _

"Ms. Granger, we are fully aware of your contribution to the war. You may be a war hero, but we cannot take your words for granted! This man is a Dark Wizard who has murdered several innocent witches and wizards, including Albus Dumbledore! These facts cannot be ignored!"

"So you know, Dumbledore commanded Severus to kill him! Albus would have died even if Severus hadn't followed his orders. Albus was destined to die during my 6th year at Hogwarts," argued Hermione.

"Ms. Granger, you have no valid proof to prove this man's innocence," shouted the jury.

"Oh but I do, sir. I've got Dumbledore's diary and his letters. And if that's not enough, I've got a letter that has signatures from all of the members of the Order. Is that not enough to prove that Severus is innocent?! Or will the Ministry of Magic ignore what the Order has to say because you are all cowards in the face of the truth?" She stood strong and tall before the jury and the judge.

Everyone started to whisper and mumble about what she had just said as the judge took in her letters. _Why aren't you idiots just kicking her out of the courtroom?! Don't listen to her! _

The ministers, jury, and judge looked nervous; they couldn't ignore one of the Golden Heros of the decade. That would send the media into a frenzy! They carefully reviewed the letters to see if there were any forged signatures. The strong-willed witch stood in front of them with her arms crossed to her chest. The ministers, the judge, and the jury quickly banded into a conversation.

They announced, "Due to this sudden interruption and these letters, we declare that Severus Snape will not go to Azkaban." _What did the bloody fools say?!_

They attempted to continue; someone shouted "Quiet," as the audience of the court went berserk to the sudden proclamation. Kingsley Shacklebolt drummed the hammer to gain everyone's attention, "Instead of Azkaban, we will strip Severus Snape of all of his magical positions and ability. In other words, he will become a Muggle." _What the fuck was that? _Severus's eyes widened; that was worse than dying in Azkaban!

"Since he is considered a threat to our world, this is what we must do in order for him to rejoin society. Furthermore, we are considering obliviating his mind," Kingsley continued. _Don't you dare obliviate me. I'd lose all my memories. _"That's against his rights, Kingsley and you know that," Hermione retorted.

"Furthermore because you are responsible for this sudden turn of events, we have come to an agreement: you will be responsible for Severus Snape. You are to supervise him at all times." _What am I, a mongrel? I require no supervision. And, you daft imbecile, reject his proposition: this is your last chance to say no. Send me to Azkaban! _

"I agree to your terms, Minister," she said clearly. Snape's eyes burned with fury as he was dragged away back to his confinement room. The wizard stared at him coldly. "You are one hell of a lucky bastard: you've avoided Azkaban." _The exact opposite, you damn turd. _The men pressed their wands at him and he could immediately feel his magic ebbing away. It felt as if his blood was being drained. They removed the petrifying curse and he momentarily lost his balance. He was shoved out of the dark hole where Hermione-the irritating wretch!- stood waiting for him. He had no energy to shout at the witch.

"Come on now, professor, let's go see your newly assigned house in the Muggle society," Hermione smiled. _And, exactly, how in Merlin's fat arse am I supposed to get there? I can't apparate, thanks to you! _She extended her arm to him, "Grab my arm." He let out a growl as she forcibly took his hand. She rolled her eyes before they disappeared from the room with a *pop*.


	2. Punishment

**Author's Note: Still having a fever, and got lots of time thanks to it. I really like this random idea that came to me while taking a shower. Running with the idea, hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Please continue to follow and review! Review, because I love reading reviews while I am at work. **

**Disclaim being the incredible billionaire British woman, after all I am a half-blood. **

**Enjoy this new chapter and review!**

* * *

Severus held back from groaning the moment his feet felt the solid earth beneath them. It was far worse compared to when he was- _how infuriating it is, _a wizard. His body was much more sensitive now to apparating, _not that I would be able to do that again. _He hated the fact that now he was a Muggle- just like his filthy, muggle father. He stared at the house which was now under his ownership. He flung the witch's arm away from him before he dragged his feet to his new house.

His left hand searched for his wand- _right no wand. _Severus slowly turned his head to see Hermione smirking with a key dangling from her right hand.

She giggled while she approached where he stood, "Severus, you're going to have to start using the key. You'll find it helpful to get inside your house." _Severus? First she makes me a muggle and now she calls me Severus. What's next?_

"Severus," he repeated after her in a deep voice as he snapped the key out of her slim hands.

"That's your name isn't it," she retorted.

He glared down at the atrocious witch, "It has always been _Professor Snape._"

"Except you are no longer my professor," she stood unfazed with her arms crossed, "Now will you please kindly open the door."

His chest rose and fell as he stared down at the woman with cold, steel, black eyes. He pushed the key inside and opened the wooden door. He entered the quiet, dark house quietly. His eyes looked back to see her feet following after his footsteps. He frowned before he whipped around and pushed the witch out. He immediately slammed the door shut in her face. He walked away from the door as he tossed his cloak onto the couch.

He sighed as he heard her chanting outside, "Alohomora." The door creaked opened and there she stood with her wand out.

"Nice try _Professor Snape_," she smirked. _Irritating woman. _It was gut wrenching to admit it, but he had no chance of beating Hermione at this point. He pinned her down with his eyes in the dark as she crept inside his new place.

"And quit acting as if I dumped ice water over you; you look like an angry cat," she snapped. _Ludicrous, she compares me to a feline._

"Why didn't you turn on the lights," she asked. _Lights?_

"The house is broken that's what; it didn't turn on when I walked in the room," he growled. _The Ministry of Magic wants to make my life miserable as possible. _

"Um...it's not broken, sir. You use the switch to turn on the lights," she said. _Switch? _

Hermione's hand searched for the switch on the wall in the dark and with a *click*, there was light in the room.

"Have you never used a switch before," she asked. He never had to use the weird mechanism called a switch before; after all, in Hogwarts and all magical houses, the lights turned on when someone entered the room and vise versa, it turned off when someone left the room. He stoically stared at her while he absorbed this new information in.

"Anyhow you look absolutely filthy; how in God's name did they treat you back there," she snapped while she stared at the man before her. It was true, his lank hair had grown slightly longer and some of them were tangled. His clothes were worn, torn, and stained. His crisp white shirt had tears and some bits had turned yellow and brown. He needed a shower.

Without a word, he began his search for the bathroom. Along the hallway, he found a tiny washroom that only had a sink and a toilet. The kitchen was connected to the living room next to the front door. There was a storage room, a closet, and a guest room. He was surprised to find boxes that contained his belongings in the storage room. He realized that the house had been well furnished not that he particularly cared about the matter. He wouldn't mind if the house only had a bed, a kitchen, and a washroom.

_But where is the blasted bathroom? _He climbed the stairs to find his bedroom and the bathroom connected to it. He looked at the nub on the wall and switched it on. He closed his eyes for a moment as the light turned on. He entered the washroom and did the same thing again. The bathroom was fairly big with a shower, a toilet, and a sink.

He shed his shirt, pant, and boxer onto the white, tile floor. He climbed into the shower and waited for the hot water to rush out of the shower head. Nothing happened... He let out a feral growl while he climbed out of the bath tub. Severus started to search for a switch to get the damn shower working. It took him over ten minutes to find a switch of some kind, but no matter where he searched, he couldn't find one except for the one for the lights. _So damn, irritating. Should I ask Granger? It's so fucking annoying to be a muggle. _

He clenched his teeth as he shouted, "Granger!" He could hear her running up the staircase and his bedroom door opening. He stood outside of the tub, back to the door, while glaring at the infuriating shower.

"Severus," she called out.

"I'm in here," he replied. To his own surprise he heard the bathroom door open and Hermione Granger left the door slightly ajar behind her as she entered the bathroom.

Hermione stopped breathing as she was greeted at the sight of her ex-potion professor's bare, sinewy back. Her eyes quickly trailed downwards to see his firm globes of his arse, before he turned around. When he turned around, she was aroused by the man; he had broad shoulders; lean, sinewy body that she never expected beneath his usual thick, black cloak; thin layer of black hair covered his pale chest; and thanks to his pale skin, she could see the traces of his previous marred scars. She dared to scout lower. She saw the clump of thin, black hairs and her heart raced to see his large, darker skinned shaft. Her stomach fluttered in anticipation.

When he turned around, he hid the surprise from his face. More over he was extremely amused by her flamed face. He could see her large, brown eyes dilate and explore his body. A sly, sexy smile plastered over his face. _Mhmm... it'd be fun to drive her insane. Suitable punishment for making me a muggle. That'd be entertaining to make her regret saving me and chaining herself to me. _

He enclosed upon her as their distance shrunk slowly. Severus pressed one of his forearm onto the door which immediately shut the door. He used his free hand to tilt her head back onto the door while he arched his shoulder closer to the trunk of his body. Severus lowered his head which caused his long hair to cascade down to form a black curtain.

He smirked as he whispered into her ears, "My, Ms. Granger, you knew what I came to do in here and yet you still dared to enter. Did you enjoy exploring your eyes over my body?" He noticed her skin pigment turn more pink and the vein along her neck pulsing harder. His hand left her chin and slithered its way down along her neck. _I was correct her heartbeat is erratic. _He waited for a response, but it never came. He smiled again as he withdrew his face a bit back to stare deeply into her eyes. He rubbed his thumb slowly up and down by her neck, "You won't answer? I never expected the insufferable-know-it-all to avoid answering my question. Or will you ony answer if there's a reward? Maybe your silence means yes."

He shifted his weight on her and the arm he used to shut the door was now snaked around her waist. He pulled her closer to his body, "You loved getting points as a student so I probably should reward you." His lips trailed along her jawline and his hot tongue touched and gave a lick along her right earlobe. He smirked at the sight of her small hands hesitating either to push him away or pull him closer. Severus gave a wicked smile before he whispered in her ear, "Hermione, would you like to join me in the shower?" He watched her wet lips part and close.

His smile disappeared and froze as the doorbell rung. Hermione stammered, "Um... I sh-should probably go get that." Severus wasn't sure if he was glad he was stopped before he crossed the line or extremely annoyed that his game came to an abrupt end. _Nobody visits me, so who would bloody visit me now at night? _ He took a step back and Hermione slipped under his arms. He chuckled darkly while watched the scarlet-faced, panting witch escape out of his chamber.

* * *

**Please do review because it means a lot to me; it changes my whole day. I don't mind even if it's a single word. Just review. Hope you enjoyed it and look forward to the next chapter. Cheers.**


	3. Gryffindors

**Author's Note: HAPPY HALLOWEEN to all my readers living in North America and FELIZ DIA DE MUERTOS to all my readers who celebrates this traditional holiday :D Have you noticed how much I love these holidays; they are probably on my top 3 favourite holidays (I count them as one holiday although they are completely different). I'm the insane person who'll hug someone on the streets, at work, groceries, wherever if I see someone wearing an awesome costume. I think I hugged 5 or 6 people at work today and I got hugged by random people while going to Starbucks for tea lol; this is why I love Halloween, it lets people's inner child run freely.**

**I admit that I haven't been writing lately and I apologize for that; insanely busy with life, but everyone is busy with life every single day. So I suppose it's not much of an apology so instead I'll write a long chapter; decided I'll do Severus and Hermione's POV. Hope you enjoy it and HAPPY HALLOWEEN AND FELIZ DIA DE MUERTOS AGAIN! :D **

**Oh and I don't own Harry Potter, if you believe I do, you've been eating more sugar and drinking too much alcohol tonight. Go sleep then read this chapter the next day... or maybe you're insane everyday like I am. **

* * *

Severus stared as the door hit the wall and watched Hermione's shadow quickly glide across his bedroom beige wall. He stared off into space realizing why the young witch fled down the staircase. He would be happy if he managed to make her nervous and scared, but she might have simply fled because of the doorbell ringing downstairs. It wasn't fully satisfying and he was curious to know exactly who was visiting him at such time. It wasn't likely that the Daily Prophet knew where he lived- _then again I bet the damn Ministry of Magic fed the media the news about my new pathetic state. Muggle... I am a Muggle, a low life Muggle. _His teeth and hands clenched tightly while his thoughts and emotions turned darker by the second. _I'll find out who dared to come here. _

His left arm hand yanked the black body towel off the hanger which he fastened around his waist tightly. Severus descended down the staircase in an agitated state and quickened his pace before Hermione had the chance to open the locked door. He didn't want her to open the door, whoever was repeatedly pressing on his doorbell wouldn't be greeted by the naïve, careless woman who used to be his former student. _The invader will be facing me... _

"Eeep!" The sound escaped out of Hermione's mouth when he strongly pulled her backwards by her unprotected arm against his broad, bare chest. He sneered at her while he kept her firmly in place with his left arm before he opened the door with his right arm. His icy glare forewarned the redheaded, young man not to anger him more than he already has. His anger radiated off his pale skin while he stared at Ron Weasley whose face mirrored equal amount of disbelief and rage. Unlike the youthful man, Severus's face remained stoic.

"What the bloody hell is going on here," demanded Ron who was seething from the spot. Ron eyed at Severus's arm coiled around his girlfriend's waist, "Hermione, you told me you were leaving for a bit, but you never told me you were bloody leaving to stop Snape's trial!"

"Because I _knew_ you would act like this Ronald. Severus deserved a fair trial, all of us knew that he wasn't going to get that fair trial which he justly deserves," she argued.

"Oh, and you bloody knew that you'd end up like this?!" Ronald scanned the outrageous scene; his girlfriend being in another man's arm- **_bloody Snape's_ arm**. "I mean look at you right now, you are in Severus Snape's embrace while he's bloody naked like a newborn. If anyone else saw this, the media would call it a scandal!" cried out Ron, enraged and disgusted the more by the sight as each second passed.

_Two, bloody accursed Gryffindors screaming in front of me; I've had enough meddlesome Gryffindors ruining my life... _

"Enough," he ordered in his deep voice which immediately stopped the two young adults from arguing in front of him.

"Enough? Enough you say? Ha! You're the damnable root of this problem. And let go of Hermione this instant, she happens to be my girlfriend and why the hell does she has to live with you?! Hell, I could take her back with me right now. I'm not afraid of you, you're a _MUGGLE_," the redhead dared to stress on the word, 'muggle'.

Severus's eyes turned red at the word he rebuked equally as the term, 'mudblood'. He watched the youngest male Weasley step a foot across the door. At once Severus slipped his hands into Hermione's pant pockets to draw her wand.

He growled out his words vehemently, "Why don't you test me." He pointed Hermione's vine wood wand at the arrogant brat.

Hermione struggled out of his arms and gave a feeble protest, "You can't Severus! Don't fight him!"

Ron immediately showed the signs of nervousness, but stood his ground. Severus sneered, "You may be a war hero, but I suggest that you don't underestimate me." His steely, black eyes were cold and they pierced Ronald whose face turned whiter.

Severus took a step forward and Weasley in return took a step backward. Hermione watched the two men, uncertain if she should be worried about Ron or Severus. Snape looked like the way he did when he was the Potion Master in Hogwart's dungeon. His glare continued to stay fixed on Ron, and the closer he walked towards the boy, the more terrified the redhead looked. Now Ron stood a solid metre and a half away from Snape's doorstep and his face was white as snow with beads of sweat trailing down his forehead. Severus snickered before he slammed the door, "I don't even need to waste magic on the likes of you. And Granger decided to stick with me against my will, but I will take a _good _care of her." He made it certain that the Weasley boy could see him press his lips on Hermione's temple.

Severus triumphantly smirked while the door slammed shut; he securely locked the door and turned the lights off. Hemione immediately threw his arms off her body and Severus could hear Ron slamming his fists against the door in the background. He sighed before he reopened his door and punched the annoying man in the face, "Get off my lawn and get lost before I use you as an excuse to go back to Azkaban!" Severus re-slammed the door. He was relieved to hear the redhead curse before the *pop*.

Now he faced the infuriated Gryffindor lioness.

"Why did you do that?!" she screeched.

He furrowed his brows to her question while he remained standing.

"Now he's going to have the wrong idea about our relationship," she paced around in a circle while pressing her two index fingers on her temple. _Relationship? As if I care about anything at this point. _

"I know the boy is stupid, but he can't be that stupid," he snorted.

"Have you not noticed that you kissed me, you are naked, you provoked and punched Ronald. Why must you create so many troubles for me," the witch shouted.

_Trouble? I'm causing trouble?_ _Unbelievable. _Severus sneered while watching Hermione pace around the room.

"Say something," she shouted while glaring at him from the other side of the room.

"You want me to say...something," he quietly uttered.

Her visage immediately showed regret while she saw Severus's face turned darker; she didn't dare to open her mouth. Before her own eyes, the man who always controlled his anger was transforming.

"None of this would have happened if you didn't force yourself into my life," his voice echoed throughout the quiet, dark room.

He watched the witch's eyes widen at his comment, "You need me around. You're a Muggle now-..."

_Muggle. MUGGLE. **MUGGLE. MUGGLE. I've had enough hearing that word.**_

The deplorable word bounced around inside his head while he watched her mouth keep moving- from how it's movement the woman was talking something about the bloody light switch and the showers.

"Enough," he ordered loudly and she quickly sealed her mouth.

"Enough," he repeated, quieter than the previous commend.

"Enough of calling me a Muggle. I never needed you; never in the past, never in the present, and never in the future days," he could see her eyes darken with sadness and her lips go thin.

She whispered, "But you would have died in Azkaban..."

"That's what I wanted, you dim-witted girl. I never needed you to save me. I never asked for it. I wanted to die and rot in Azkaban," he hissed in pure anger.

He saw her tiny hands ball up into two fists while she marched across the room, "Do you honestly hate Muggle and Muggle-borns so much that you'd rather die than be one?"

His temper cooled against those words and he closed his onyx eyes- _I don't hate Muggle-borns. How can I hate Muggle-borns? Lily was a Muggle-born...and she's the reason why I survived the war..._

In the midst of his thinking, Hermione continued, "If you truly wished to die in that God forsaken place just because of your blood status, you've got no right to call me dim-witted. If that is what you believe, you're the stupid man."

"I don't give a shit about the blood status you foolish girl; you can chuck that topic into the floo network," he muttered while holding the bridge of his nose. He released a deep sigh while keeping his eyes firmly shut.

"You don't care about that," she asked in confusion.

"Yes," he answered while he slid his back against the wall.

"But you're a pure blood," Hermione said.

He opened his eyes to her question. He blinked before he looked away, "I'm not a pure blood."

When he was young, he was so ashamed to be a half-blood- the fact that he shared the same blood as his muggle father was disgusting. Yet while he aged, he'd learnt to accept his identity quietly and slowly. However it was still hard for him to say his blood status out loud.

"Then what are you," she asked patiently.

Severus continued to look away as he slowly gave the answer, "I'm a half-blood."

"Half-blood," she repeated. _What does she think of me? _His eyes rested on her visage, waiting for an expression. Surprisingly, nothing happened, she wasn't flinching or surprised, she was emotionless.

"Then why do you hate the idea of being a Muggle so much? What's making you resist that title," she implored.

He furrowed his brows at the thought of his damnable father. Just the thought of that man enraged him. He was willing to share his blood status with his former student, but he refused to tell her so much about his life. It was his life- his information to withhold.

_Why does she have to be so aggravating with all her questions? I've had enough for one day. _

He stood up and glared at her, before he slowly left the room. He ascended up to his room. Severus slammed the door and threw the towel away. Then he climbed under his duvet while he rested his head on the pillow. Today was an exhausting day, one of the longest day of his life. He could hear the light footsteps that stopped in front of his bedroom door. He stirred his head, he could see the shadow of her feet through the slit beneath the door. The shadow didn't move and for once the insufferable chit didn't utter a word in front of his door.

* * *

**As you can see, I started writing this chapter around October 30th- yeah I didn't get to publish it until today. So sorry about that and to all my readers. Just super busy. Feeling so guilty. But I hope this chapter made you guys happy. Please review and continue to follow and etc. **


End file.
